


Wacky Roomates

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Gen, More tags will be added later on, dont fight your roommate, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My pal decided to give me this great idea and well i had to write a fic. I shoulda updated my other ones but i'll just write new ones instead ;^)





	1. Finding Juzo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyukbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukbun/gifts).



You couldn’t believe after 20 minutes of looking and lugging a suitcase around you were lost. Maybe you’re just going the wrong way. If you could find this damn room maybe you’d celebrate just about now.

As you turned another corner you spotted your dorm around the corner. What are the odds with this shit, you waste no time in getting to the door. You fiddled with your keys a bit before finally making it into the god forsaken room.

You wondered if you were going to have to share this room with anyone, you did see two beds. You decide to sit on a bed and that’s when you notice clothes littered on the other one. Now that you were paying attention you heard the water in the shower running

“Oh shit”you mutter under your breath.

Well that answered one of your questions, you do have a roommate. And this was not going to be the best way to greet them. Maybe you could make a run for it before they got out the shower?

“Who are you?”you hear a deep voice as you look to the bathroom door.

Well so much for getting out of the room, hell you could barely make out who it was either. 

“Uh, I’m your roommate”you say quickly. 

You could feel panic rise in you, you were clutching those keys in your hand now. You were seriously hoping that this person was friendly. You wait for them to come out so you can see them better.

As soon as he did you felt a strong wave of regret come over you. You couldn’t tell if you felt the color drain out of your face or if your face was burning red. There he was, the shsl Boxer, Juzo Sakakura in only a towel glaring right at you. You really wish you didn’t find your dorm room right now.

You weren’t sure if you should respond or wait. Either way if you continued looking at him for an answer you would probably become more incoherent. You decide to look at the wall finding it very interesting at the moment. You heard him sigh and grumble as he put on his clothes.

You checked your phone pretending to be nonchalant. Soon you saw a shadow blocking your light and saw it was him next to you. You then decided to break the silence before things got more ridiculous.

“My name is (Y/n), and sure this isn’t the ideal way to meet. But, i’m going to be your roommate like I mentioned earlier. Hopefully we can get along”you say the last bit almost like a question.

“My name is Juzo Sakakura. It’s good to know i’m not roommates with a complete idiot”he says basically dismissing you as he turns around.

“Same here Juzo”you blurt out.

You could see his expression waver, but you decided to leave things at that. He moved over to the doorway, you could see him about to leave. And after really checking your phone you saw that it was getting late. This is what you get for not paying attention on the campus tour, you figure. You turn off your phone and set it down,

“Hey Juzo, you didn’t waste all the hot water did you?”you ask before he turns the door handle.

“No, I don’t even use hot water”he said curtly. 

He closed the door quickly as well, he probably needed to blow off some steam. Well you do too, it wasn’t every day that you catch someone like that at a first meeting.

You tore through your things to get your pjs, you might as well hurry up. Sure he seemed alright but you weren’t sure if you would be able to hold another conversation again. You can literally feel your ability to form words escape you right now. You finish getting everything you needed and put your suitcase back on the floor.

After a well deserved shower you smooth out your pjs and go in your bed. You decide to leave the lights on just in case.


	2. Sleeping Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, small, but the embarrassment is bigger than the chapter. I'll make the next chapter really long so for now enjoy this small mess.

It’s about 12 in the morning, you decided to go on your phone and read fanfiction instead of sleeping. You have yet to decide if this was a good idea or not, you think of something. This night is going to go from good to great. You have an empty room still and considering what you were reading now is a great time to relax.

You made sure the door was locked and you closed the curtains completely. You stack your clothes next to you, it’s perfect. You finally got to eat snacks in your underwear, god bless. You propped up your feet and grabbed some of (f/s). You decided to watch some videos on your phone as you did this, now this was living.

Maybe this whole dorm room thing wouldn’t be as bad as you thought. You put on some headphones and listened to music to add some sound to your quiet room. You laughed at some fics and nearly choked on you drink with others. Good thing you have classes later tomorrow, because it’s currently 1 am and you still aren’t asleep. Wait it’s 1, where the hell is your roommate? Well it’s his business you think and decide to stretch and go to bathroom to sleep.

You can’t ruin your sleep schedule so early on, as you get off your bed you hear the door unlock. There is a brief pause of acknowledgement between you and your roommate. You just turn to go to the bathroom, embarrassment is a problem for later you. You do your routine and head back to your bed, you see Juzo in the other looking like he’s been sleeping this whole time. 

You put on some comfy pants and go to bed, it seems like tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	3. Getting Lost AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to class and you just cant help but get lost along the way. Maybe someone will help you through this mess ,':^)/

If you had a dollar for every time you were right you’d be rich and more petty. You didn’t see the point of some of the oh so “needed” classes you had to take. You could find out more about these courses from some of your friends or the internet for fucks sake. But it’s too bad since the weather stepped up its game the wifi has been shit! 

One day! One day is all it took for things to go to hell. Sure you had mostly basic classes to pass because you decided to not take them in high school to get it over with. But even you’re thinking of dropping them and saying fuck it all, the walk for these damn classes were hell. 

But you’ve made it this far, and well you can’t just be in debt for nothing. You look up at your ceiling, you didn’t even have enough time for a nap, or to eat. You have to make another walk in a few minutes, you sigh and decide to get up now to walk.   
You just hoped it wasn’t as long as the other kids mentioned, you didn’t feel like being late and having a few minutes to do nothing. 

You put on a your jacket and swung your bag over your shoulder.

“Another day, another disappointment”you sighed as you opened your door.

You walked through the warm hall, savoring the feeling and the smell of coffee. You guess things could be worse in your dorms. But it’s only the first week who knows what could happen.

You breathed in the crisp cold air and checked your phone to see where to go. You mainly had to head straight, so you followed a group of students seemingly going to the same way.

 

They were not going the same way, I guess you are going to be late. Oh well it’s not your fault the internet is shit and you have no sense of direction. Wow they weren’t even going to class, they went into a fucking cafe. Damn you are fucking lost, now would be the time for someone to come and help you. It may only happen in the fanfics you read but that’s a risk you’re willing to take right now.

You’re off campus probably and your cold, this is the worst.

“It’d be great if someone would come and give me directions… o r dicK”you whispered and laughed to yourself.

You just turned to walk back and you just happen to run into what feels like a wall, but is actually your roommate’s arm.

“What were you saying?”Juzo asked as he took out his earbuds.

You wheezed a little as you tried to get back the air he knocked out of you. He gave you a look and started to walk away.

“Hey! Dude wait!”you called out as you coughed.

He looked back towards you.

“What do you want (Y/n)?”he asked.

“I need directions, i’m actually really lost and maybe you could help me?”you asked with the small hope you held in your heart.

“I don’t even know where you’re going?”he said with a smile.

“FUCK! You’re really going to help me out?”you exclaimed, then coughed,”Uh well i’m supposed to be at one of my language classes right now”

He laughed a bit and told you to follow him. Maybe getting lost ain’t so bad, well not right now you suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i sure didnt post shit for a while. ptsd kicks my ass ok, but it wont stop me from being gay for juzo so ur welcome? fuck idk, but i hope yall liked this shit. sorry its more shorter than i wanted it to be. rip i dont know how college works so ya:^ )/


End file.
